Teaching a Titan New Tricks
by anaklusmos1
Summary: Kronos has been unlieshed on the world! But relax, the gods are fine with it. They have come to realise that family is important. But he still has to pay for his crimes. And now he'll be forced to be a MATHS teacher!
1. The Most Beautiful Woman in the Universe

**Author's Note: Heya! I just had to write another Kronos story. WARNING: This story should not be confused with the Spawn of Saturn story. They are separate. Please enjoy! **

The Most Beautiful Woman in the Universe

Kronos laid in the bed kissing who he felt was the most beautiful woman in the universe. She rained lavish kisses on him and he felt her soft, supple skin. She loves being on top.

"Oh Rhea... my wife." He had to hold her tightly in fear that she might disappear. He was still getting used to the reality that she was here with him, right here... right now.

"Kronos..._ my _husband" Kronos rewound the events that had led to this moment.

Sometime after the war, the gods came to the realisation that family was important. With Rhea's persuasion, Kronos had been given back his freedom. Things still felt surreal for him and he just didn't want it to slip away. Now he had the only thing he ever truly needed- his wife. There was only one or two hiccups to this 'perfect new life. He had to fulfil some other sort of punishment. With the terrible options he had been given, he had gone for the teaching job. To make it even weirder, be would be teaching at a public high school in England. It would be a few days until he started his new job, so they were flying there the next morning, with Atlas. Kronos' power was to be limited but he managed to get back Backbiter. Thankfully the ancient laws had forbidden his children from keeping it from him. Atlas was to be the new Physical Education teacher whilst Kronos had to teach mathematics. Why Atlas got to have all the fun, he didn't know. He could torture kids as part of his job whilst Kronos would be forced to teach them simultaneous equations. Just what he always wanted.

"Kronos, hunny?"

"Yes, love?" He breathed into her neck.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait? I'm enjoying myself"

"Mmm... you have a pretty big need, darling" She mused. " But no" Her tone was serious now and she forced him to let go. He sat up and ran his hand through her fiery hair.

"What is it darling?"

"I... I don't know how you're going to take this but I have to tell you now. I have a daughter."

"What?" He had been caressing her face lovingly but now he held her chin tightly.

"You were gone for a very long time. I was... lonely"

"So what, you shagged the first guy who appealed to you? Kronos' face was pure rage. But Rheas had never been the kind to let anyone walk all over her, this he knew. Back in the old days, she always found a way to wrap him around her little finger. The matter of their children had been the only time she had lost. But the whole Titan-monarchy had been at stake. In the end, Kronos simply couldn't find a way to step the prophecy.

"No I did not!" She wacked his had aside. Kronos felt a pang of guilt for assuming so. That was another strange thing. Having been in the dark abyss known as Tartarus for so long, all he had felt then was pain and danger. His 'heart' had been blackened and he hadn't been sure he would fell anything more than his usual hunger for power. "We were friends at first"

"Was he a god?"

"Heavens, no! He was mortal Anyway, he was an animal lover and an artist, He said I was his muse."

"I bet he did" Kronos growled. "So what? Did he paint you nude?"

"Of course not. He painted me as a goddess."

"You told him?"

"No. I didn't have to. It was already clear I was stunningly beautiful"

"Vanity does not become you" He smiled.

"Sadly, he died sometime before Erin was born. She never got to see her father." She had a sad distant look. In this moment, Kronos forgot his anger. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He pulled her into a deep embrace.

"You never were this loving with anyone else. It made me feel special" She whispered.

"Oh, but you are, darling" Rhea giggled playfully.

"And don't you forget it."

"So how old is she?"

"Fourteen" Kronos tensed. He loathed teenagers. "And she is going to live with us in England."

"She will do nothing of the sort."

"She isn't stoked about the idea either."

"_Stoked?_" He raised his brows.

"Sorry, Mr Grammar Nazi"

"I thought Erin was the teenager here" Rhea shrugged in response.

"So where is she now?"

"With her father's sister in California. It will be quite a change, moving to London."

"I can imagine."

"You'll be great with the kids. You can teach them all about the Pythagoras' theorem and what not."

"Just what I always wanted"

"Kronos had been forced to endure a training course too. His biggest problem was his temper. Rhea had suggested to try meditation. It was doing little good.

"Look on the bright side. You will have the authority to give children detentions and exceptionally difficult homework." Kronos smiled.

"It's a good thing I married the smart Titaness. I love the way you understand me"

"There is no one else for me... or you." And so they made passionate love all through the night... Hey who need sleep when you're a powerful Titan?

**A.N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Very Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**** Hello! The next chapter will be in Erin's perspective. I appreciate that many authors like to show things from other character's point of view but I find it irritating when author's on fanfiction unnecessarily change the perspective every other paragraph. Anyway, sorry for the rant. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Very Dysfunctional family

Erin Hart was a collector. Memories were of particular interest. Her mum had had to buy her several scrapbooks because the memories just kept piling up. After she had explained the matter of the existence of gods and Titans when she was seven, Rhea got her daughter a magical scrapbook with endless pages. Erin looked through it now in the room she shared with her aunt in a flat in New York City. Pictures of birthday parties, trips out all over the world, they even found the lost city of Atlantis!

"You know that moving in with your step-father only means you will have even more wonderful memories?" Her aunt had just finished her shower and was getting ready for bed. "It just means you have another person to share them with. Aunt Isabelle was an optimist who liked to see the good in others. She was a spunky, thin blonde woman in her forties. Erin had stayed with her for a fortnight whilst her mother, Rhea, worked things out with Kronos. Even thinking his name angered her.

"I don't want to share my memories; least of all with him." Erin knew she was acting like a spoilt, immature brat. She didn't care. Everything had been perfect until her mother had told her that the gods had decided to give Kronos a chance. Now they would all be forced play 'Happy Families'. _'At least back in the old days, the gods didn't have to pretend' _she thought to herself. Hades was betrayed by his brothers and therefore hated them. Athena and Poseidon loathed one another and everyone couldn't stand Ares. Everything was as it should be!

"You promised your mother you would give him a chance"

"I know" Erin sighed. She loved her mother too much to let her down. Erin knew about demi-gods and that her mother could have just dumped her at Camp Half-Blood a long time ago. But she hadn't. She loved her too much, even then. The law Zeus had passed out concerning half-blood had only concerned the gods. He had never imagined his own mother would lay in bed with a mortal. But he had let it go. Why had he let it go? Erin imagined that Zeus must love asserting his power. Perhaps he felt that after everything Rhea had been through, she deserved at least to see on of her own children grow up.

"He can't be as horrible as you think" Aunt Isabelle didn't have a clue about the gods. Rhea had thought it best to keep it that way. Erin wasn't like the usual half-blookd. She was stronger, faster and occasionally, clumsier. Monsters never bothered her when her mother was around. They were not so stupid. But when she was as school, or walking to the library, or hanging out at the beach... Sometimes attacks occurred. Yes, not even the half-blood child of a Titaness could completely evade monsters. And Zeus himself had pressured Rhea to send Erin to Camp-Half Blood. Luckily that day was yet to come. So Erin just rolled her eyes and replied with a 'whatever'.

They had to drive to the airport early the next morning. Erin couldn't help thinking how much she would miss her aunt. They had only known one another for a short time, but they felt rather close. Eric wondered whether it was because Aunt Isabelle didn't have a family of her own. She was too busy travelling the world, digging up new sites and exploring. The life of an archaeologist... Erin could never fathom it. She loved children too much. She hoped to one day settle down. She imagined herself fighting monsters with her children. Finding the terminal was simple and by the time they found Rhea, Kronos and... _'Who was that big, burly guy?' _She thought to herself. She was already running to hug her mother. She had had been having nightmares in which Kronos ate her and stole her mother away.

By the time she peeled herself from her mum, there was a bit of an awkward silence. Rhea was happy to fill it.

"Erin, I'd like for you to meet my husband, Kronos" She said, gesturing to him. Erin knew that the tall, brunette man with the scar on his left brow was her step-father. They shook hands, Erin adding a bit of pressure.

"Quite a grip you have their" Kronos commented. Erin had always imagined his voice to sound husky and barbaric. She was wrong. It was soft and controlled. His steely grey eyes gave nothing away. He appeared a lot calmer about this whole affair than Erin felt. She had to feel respect to him for trying.

"And I'm Atlas!" The giant of a man bellowed, ending their stare off.

"Nice to meet you" Erin said, promptly shaking his hand. It was huge and it enveloped her own hand. "My mother didn't mention you."

"I didn't know he would be with us back then" Rhea replied casually. "I'm so grateful to you, Isabelle. Thank you for looking after Erin. I hope she wasn't a hand full."

"She was great. Don't sweat it. I'm going to miss you, Photo Freak." They hugged. 'Photo Freak' was Erin's aunt's nickname for her, as she was constantly trying to capture things. Her aunt had to tell her sometimes she had to forget about capturing the memory for all time and just live in the moment before time was swept away.

"I'll miss you too, Digger" Living the busy life she did, Aunt Isabelle had to leave promptly, leaving Erin with her mum, a cannibal, and a Titan that made body builders look like weaklings.

"I need to go buy us some food. Atlas is hungry. Can you go check Erin's luggage in?" Rhea asked Kronos.

"Atlas is always hungry. That's nothing new." Kronos didn't seem happy with the request but he took Erin's suitcase, nonetheless. Erin gave her mother pleading look, as soon as he turned around. She didn't want to be alone with him for a second. Her mother gave her a smile and a 'shooing' gesture with her hand. Erin sighed and followed her step-father. They didn't talk as they stood in line for British Airways for a while.

"It's nice to meet you, Erin" Kronos said, finally breaking the silence.

"Is it?"

"Well... I was rather shocked when Rhea told me about you but..."

"Look... let's get this straight. You might be my step-father but don't think for a second that you can ever begin to fill the void in my life for a male role-model."

"I'm not here to replace you father" He replied evenly.

"Good" Erin snapped. "You would suck at it anyway. What I wouldn't give to have been able to meet him..." She mumbled.

When they were done, they found Rhea and Atlas sat in McDonalds.

"Hey guys! We saved you some seats and got you something to eat."

"Thanks" Erin said. She hadn't expected Atlas, the strongest of the Titans to be so cheerful, especially after the curse he had endured for so long. She took the seat next to him. Maybe her mother wouldn't make such a big deal about trying to bond with Kronos this way.

"So what do you guys think of your situation?" Erin asked. Her mother glared at her.

"What situation?" Atlas asked, him face stuffed with chips.

"You know... your punishments. I presume you're still being punished too, Atlas?" Atlas grimaced and nodded.

"Well it can't be as bad as holding up the sky. My body is going to be tense for the next century"

"At least you got to see your daughters" Kronos countered. "I was left with my lonesome self" He seemed to be examining his chip. He looked to see what the others were doing with theirs, momentarily.

"You're meant to eat it" Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"You call this oily, finger sized thing... food?" He asked.

"I think it's great!" Atlas commented.

"And since when did I trust you judgment?" He asked, dropping the chip in his packet.

"I have been your trusted General for centuries!" He growled

"And look where that got me."

"Atlas, calm down; People are staring." Rhea said softly. "Kronos just eat the food and stop acting like a brat." Erin watched Kronos clench his jaw, before doing as he was told. This was going to be a very dysfunctional family...

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW! Those are always appreciated. :D**


	3. Contemplating and Dreaming

**Author's Note: I'm going to be gone for a couple days to Thorpe Park to celebrate my birthday with my family soon. I thought it would be a good idea to post this chapter now, whilst I still have it in my notebook. Read, Enjoy, Review!**

Contemplating and Dreaming

The plane ride had been like being back in Hades, for Kronos. He was stuck in Economy Class with Atlas for some time, whilst Rhea and Erin got to enjoy the full privileges of First Class. It was unsurprising to him when Rhea told him that it had been Zeus who had given her the tickets. His son may have been the one to grant the Titans clemency but it didn't mean he had fully forgiven his father for his transgressions. It might not even have been his idea. Kronos was fine to get the end seat to the left side of the plane. He was hoping to have the row to himself when a teenage boy and his little sister showed up.

"Hi. These are our seats." The boy said. Kronos was forced to stand up and let the mortals get to their seats.

"Why don't we get to sit next to mummy and daddy?" The little girl whined.

"I told you. There was a mix up with the seats" He replied. They were both blonde but the girl's eyes were brown, whilst the boy's were blue. The boy reminded Kronos of Luke Castellan and he quickly turned back to his magazine. It was a bunch of nonsense about celebrities but he like the women in bikinis, as air brushed as they were.

The Titan Lord was very confused about how he felt about the fallen demi-god. At the time, it had been a necessary sacrifice. But after his talk with Rhea, he wasn't sure. She accepted him the way he was but she had a way of making him want to be a better person. Kronos got out his journal. He started writing out all the feelings and emotions he had only ever let Rhea now. His new therapist had recommended keeping it for self reflection. His former one was in a hospital, recovering from his attack after she had tried to get him to speak to a puppet. He had thought about pulverising his second one but he had grown to just accept that he needed help.

"What are you writing?" The little girl asked, peering over her brother. She had the window seat. "Are you writing a story? I like stories."

"Rose, leave the man alone. Sorry, man. You know little kids." The boy was a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine" Kronos purposely wrote in the ancient language of the Titans. He didn't like English much. Normally he would have kept it much more private but there was not threat that either of these mortals would understand his writing.

"Sorry. You have nice handwriting. I've been practising mine all summer. Can I show you?"

"Rose, he doesn't want to see it. Just go back to looking out the window."

"We're not in the air yet."

"Having fun over there?" Atlas asked. Kronos' nephew was to his right, in the middle column.

"Shut up before I shut if for you" He threatened. Atlas' eyes hardened.

"Things are not the same as the old days. I'm not going to let you boss me around any longer, uncle. I've stood by you since the beginning. I understood that I failed. I let that stupid Perseus Jackson trick me and I was right back to square one, holding up the sky..."

"Atlas... Atlas. Can we not talk about it here?" Atlas had practically been yelling at him by the end of the speech. People were staring and the last thing Kronos wanted was a scene.

"Fine" He grumbled.

"Is he okay?" The little girl, Rose asked.

"He's just... stressed" Kronos said.

Sometime after, Atlas got moved up so first class because he broke the chair and it would have been hazardous to give him another economic seat. Kronos swore under his breath.

"Um... swearing is bad" Rose said. The innocence of the girl shocked Kronos. He had known too much pain and sorrow. His world had always been consumed by power. He had seen each of his children when they were born once, save for Zeus. They had been beautiful. Every one of them. Hades might never know the pride he felt when Kronos saw his first son. He had almost changed his mind about the consumption. Almost.

"So what? Are you going to tell his mummy?" The boy asked.

"No. Your sister is right. Sorry." Kronos replied. The rest of the night he watched a movie. He remembered nothing. The food was tasteless but it was nice to get something in his stomach. He was craving those McDonalds chips. '_Finger lickin' good. Wait? That was the Burger King slogan. No, KFC.'_ He damned the mortal's need for fast food restaurants. He and the boy had to get up a few times to allow Rose to go to the loo. After the first time, she at least went by herself. But at night time, the night mares came.

Kronos knew Ares claimed not to dream. That was because he had no conscious. He was just a blood thirsty, lustful being. But Kronos wasn't afraid to say he dreamed. And in this particular dream, he was falling. By the time he collapsed, he was in Tartarus. He woke up yelling for Rhea. There were grumbles from a few people who he had woken up. The boy next to him woke with a start too at his yelling.

"Are you okay, man?" The boy asked. Kronos was breathing deeply. Where was Rhea? Where was he?

"Where am I?" He looked all around.

"you're on a British Airways plane to London."

"Okay. Where is Rhea?"

"Who?"

"My wife"

"I... I don't know." Kronos breathed in and out. He tried remembering where his wife might be. He remembered going to the airport with her... getting on the plane... splitting up. She was here after all.

"Are you going to be okay?" Do you need medication or something?"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Okay. I'm Tony by the way. I hope you get some sleep." He didn't though. Two nights in a row with little sleep. _[Somewhere far away, Kronos was beating up Phobetor, the god of nightmares. He could be doing this and be on the plane as gods and Titans could be in many places at once]_

The car ride to their new home was long but it gave Kronos the opportunity to have a much needed rest whilst Rhea drove. When they got to their new home, Rhea woke him up with a kiss.

"Gross!" Erin yelled. "Get a room."

"We will shortly" Kronos hardly looked at the outside of the new home. It would never compare to his former palace so he didn't want to even bother. They entered their new house. They walked through the hallway and into their new living room.

"It's not exactly our old palace, but it'll do" Kronos said.

"I'm sure you had plenty of time to decorate Tartarus" Erin rudely commented.

"I was only saying"

"As was I"

"You were being impudent!"

"Good. It was what I was going for"

"Erin. Kronos." Rhea spoke softly but it was all she needed to do to get their attention. She had that level of authority.

"Why don't you tell your daughter to show some respect."

"Please tell the _former _Titan Lord that he has to earn my respect."

"Would anyone like me to bake some cookies?" Atlas blurted out.

"No!" Kronos and Erin yelled, snapping their heads to look at him for a brief moment. Then they resumed back to glaring at one another.

"Ooh. A start off." Atlas commented. "Who will win? The former Titan Lord or the only existing demi-titan. Tune in to find out." He commented.

"Shut up Atlas" Kronos snarled, without looking his way.

"This is ridiculous!" Rhea fumed.

"Tell me, former Titan Lord... were the Titans so poor that you had to resort to cannibalism?" At this point, Atlas burst out laughing. Rhea held her temples and Kronos' jaw gaped open. Then his amber eyes burst into gold molten.

"Erin, go up to you room immediately." Rhea said evenly before Kronos could yell out in rage or wield Backbiter.

"Fine" The teen shrugged. "But I'm picking my room first."

"Not if I do first!" Atlas said, on her heels shortly after.

"Kronos, hunny... breathe." Rhea said, holding his face softly.

"Breathing"

"Please try to be patient with her. I'll have a talk with her but you could have handled that better."

"I'm not used to people being so..."

"Impudent, as you put it, towards you?"

"Yes. When I ruled the world, I was feared and respected. Things have changed."

"But my love for you certainly hasn't. I'm going to cook for the mean time."

"You... cook?" A smile crept on his face.

"I know, right." Rhea's laugh filled his ears. "Times have changed but even I still don't cook. I'll just whip something up from thin air, shall I?" Then she headed to the bathroom.

"I believe the kitchen is over there."

"I knew that."

Perhaps with a wonderful wife like Rhea, he could get through his new punishment unscathed. But her daughter would be another challenge altogether.

**Author's Note: As I was typing this, even I was wondering what the point of writing out his experience on the plane was. But I think it was some good character building. Please post reviews with well wishing **_**Happy Birthday **_**messages. Lol. **


End file.
